


Get it done

by kalothetic



Series: Stray Kids Random Stories [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not beta read we die like women, Smut, Yes this is smut, chan is weak, felix is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: He felt Chan's tongue on his, and he let Chan take control of the kiss, because he always does. He misleads Chan into thinking he has the upper hand, then turns the tables around. He's wanted this, he has thought of so many situations like this between them, and the one thing they all have in common is that he tricks Chan into thinking he's on top, when in reality Felix has him wrapped around his finger. Felix knows how to control himself enough to be dominant, but at the same time let loose enough to get the pleasure he wants. He's in control.





	Get it done

"Chan hyung, we're going out for dinner. Do you want to come along?" Jeongin's voice rang through the silence of Chan's dorm room that he shared with others who weren't in it right now. He was sitting on the bed with his laptop on his lap and headphones in his ears. The silver haired boy looked up at the maknae with a smile on his face. "No Innie, thanks. You guys go on ahead, I'm working on a beat and I have a lot of inspiration for it right now" he saw Jeongin nod. "Okay then, also, Felix hyung is asleep" he said in a whisper, as if he would wake Felix who was not even in the room. Chan chuckled at their youngest member and nodded. "I'll be sure to not connect the computer to the speakers then" he joked. Jeongin waved goodbye and followed the rest of the boys out.

When Chan heard the door close, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He's all alone now with a few hours to work on this beat. It's 8 pm and he knows they probably won't be back until after midnight, he just hoped they would be responsible and not do anything stupid like let the underaged ones drink. It's why he preferred to always go with them, not because he wanted to but because he is parental supervision. However, Woojin was with them so there shouldn't be much to worry about because the boy was the only other member Chan would consider responsible.

He's not completely alone either, Felix is here. He'll wake up soon enough and maybe Chan would get his opinion on what he's working on.

He let himself get lost in the music again as he started tapping away at various types of buttons and mixing the sounds together to create another bop. As he worked he imagined which member's voice would fit which part, and even some lyrics he would scribble down on the notes he has opened on the side of his computer screen so he doesn't forget them. He didn't realize the time turning to 11pm.

He decided that's enough, he'll continue with when the rest get back so he can have Jisung and Changbin's help too. He stretched his muscles and yawned, closing the laptop and putting it away. He also decided he should take a shower to get himself feeling refreshed. Grabbing a towel and throwing a few random clothes on the bed, he walked into the bathroom. The minute he stepped under the water, he felt better. Letting the warmth of it wash away the tensity in his bones and muscles, feeling everything unclench underneath it. He often took showers whenever he felt the stress seep into every fiber of his being, it always takes away everything down the drain with it, until he's done and it starts building up again.

Turning the water off after 15 minutes, he reached over for his towel and wrapped it around his hips, running his fingers through his hair to get some of the water out of it, he opened the door and stepped out of the steamy shower, the feeling of the cold air from the windows they left open hitting every wet part of his body sent shivers down his spine but it felt great. He walked back towards his room and opened the door, he was not expecting to find a still sleepy looking Felix standing there looking also very lost. Felix's gaze turned towards Chan and he could see how he visibly tenses up and suddenly looks wide awake.

"You're up" Chan stated, feeling stupid for not having anything else to say. Yes Chan, he is up. Thank you. Did you graduate from university of stating the obvious?

"Uh... Yeah. I am." Felix clears his throat "Where are the others?" he asked. Chan didn't know his voice could be any deeper or hotter but it's still laced with sleep and Chan feels he might melt if he listens to it more but he's willing.

He saw Felix sit down on the edge of his bed, still trying his best to keep his eyes on Chan's and not on Chan's exposed and wet body. "They went out for dinner a few hours ago, they didn't want to wake you up because you were tired but I'm sure they'll bring something back. If you want I can even call them and ask them where they are in case you don't want to stay her-"

"Chris."

He's rambling. He always does when he's nervous but really why should he be nervous? Is it because he's standing there half naked in front of Felix? Or is it because of Felix's gaze? Or is it because of Felix's deep voice? Or is it just because of Felix in general? Hearing the younger boy say his name, his real name, in that sultry deep voice of his...

There was a definite attraction between them. From that one time they kissed during a game of truth or dare to the time they made out in the kitchen before anyone else woke up. It doesn't happen often, nor do they talk about it, but whenever it's just the two of them like this, feelings bloom into insatiable want and desire. To kiss, to hold, to feel every part of the others body, to reach even their soul.

Felix cleared his throat again, his gaze falling to the ground this time and Chan could see him bite his lip and jolly fuck could he be any hotter?

"No need for you to do anything. I'll just go back to my room" he said, about to get up when Chan's voice came in a fast reply that sounded confident considering how he looked. "Or you could stay here".

"And do what? Watch you get dressed?" Felix's gaze turned back to holding Chan's own, this time teasing with a hint of mischief. No problem, Chan's sudden burst of confidence can give that right back. "You could watch me undress instead" he replied with a smirk and Felix tried not to laugh "You're already undressed, it won't be much of a show" his smirk mirrored Chan's.

They're crossing a line. They're on dangerous grounds. One more push and they would go beyond the boundaries they know are set, but right now, in this moment, it seemed like they didn't even exist. As if these two boys can do the impossible to each other and it wouldn't be an issue to anyone. And Chan is willing to do it all when he sees Felix bite his lip again, smirk still plastered on his face and that half lidded, daring stare digging a hole into his skull, seeing right past everything and straight into his desires. Chan feels exposed in front of him and it has nothing to do with the fact that he has nothing but a towel on. He leans against the doorframe, to Felix he might seem like he's trying to be hotter so he can keep attempting to seduce the other Aussie, but really he just needed something to lean on before he crumbled to pieces under the stare that is picking him apart piece by piece. 

The silence was finally broken, and so was the barrier holding the two back from each other, when Felix said "You talk big game for someone who isn't even doing anything. Why don't you come show me how much you mean it?".

And he did.

Closing the door behind him and locking it because nobody in this house knows basic manners, he walked over to Felix and pushed him down on the bed, lips immediately attaching onto his. He was greeted with a loud and wanton moan that was clearly only meant to get Chan more riled up. Most people try so hard to get their partner to let go and moan out, but Felix never holds back. He does it on purpose. He stretches it out and makes it sound as seductive as possible. He did it when they were making out last time, they've never gone past kissing but that's going to change now, and he knows if he keeps hearing the noises coming from Felix he's not going to last too long.

Felix's arms wrap around Chan's neck, one hand going up to his still wet hair and pulling on it. His legs wrapping around his waist, making sure to pull Chan in as much as possible so he can feel their bodies pressed together even through his clothes.

He felt Chan's tongue on his, and he let Chan take control of the kiss, because he always does. He misleads Chan into thinking he has the upper hand, then turns the tables around. He's wanted this, he has thought of so many situations like this between them, and the one thing they all have in common is that he tricks Chan into thinking he's on top, when in reality Felix has him wrapped around his finger. Felix knows how to control himself enough to be dominant, but at the same time let loose enough to get the pleasure he wants. He's in control.

His hand moves down from Chan's neck to the towel wrapped around his hips, and pulls it off. He hears Chan hiss into the kiss as the cold air hits him again. The older boy breaks the kiss, panting slightly and his hands waste no time pulling off Felix's sweatpants and underwear in one go. Taking a second to compose themselves a little, the realization hit them. They're going to have sex. For the first time, they're both going to do it. And with each other. They moved so fast into this they didn't realize, or, at least Chan didn't realize that he doesn't really know what to do now.

Well, he does, but.... H o w?

He must seem so awkward just wondering what the next step is supposed to be, they're exposed, he's on top of Felix, they can't just keep making out forever and he doesn't know what comes next. So he just decided to distract both of them with kissing down Felix's jaw to his neck while he thinks of what the fuck to do, Felix noticed for sure. He heard him laugh before he pulled Chan away from his neck and looked at him, good God Chan could get off just looking back at Felix's seductive stare that promises so much to come.

Felix wasted no time, grabbing Chan's hand and taking a finger into his mouth. He first made sure to lick the finger from the base to the top as slow and as teasingly as possible, not once breaking eye contact with Chan while the other boy was struggling not knowing where to look. He then slipped a second finger into his mouth, getting them wet and slick enough, but also making sure to softly bite every now and then just to hear Chan's quiet grunts, he's already asserting his dominance and they have barely done anything yet.

When he was satisfied with his work, he pulled Chan's fingers out of his mouth, a thin trail of saliva still connecting his lips and the tip of his finger. Chan got the idea, he knew what he was supposed to do with his now wet fingers, but Felix's hard grip on his hand told him he wasn't done. He didn't know he could get any harder, but watching Felix guide his hand down to his hole, then letting Chan get them in position before Felix pushed them in himself was too much for him. Felix started guiding Chan's hand in and out, in and out at a slow pace, closing his eyes and leaning his head backwards, letting out a soft moan of pleasure. Chan was going to lose his mind just watching the other boy's reactions and letting himself be guided by him.

When he finally snapped out of it and realized he had to gain back his control, he pushed his fingers in deep and fast, the loud moan coming from Felix encouraging him to continue. He felt Felix's hand move away from his own and grips the pillow instead, letting him take control again now that he knows what to do.

He pumps his fingers in and out at a faster pace and Felix's moaning doesn't stop for a second, Chan buries his face in Felix's neck peppering kisses in random spots because he can't look at him anymore. His expressions are going to make Chan come on the spot and that would just be weak of him, as a slight experiment, Chan enter a third finger in, and the "oh God!" Felix gasps out encourages him to add a fourth one in, resulting in a long moan from the boy underneath him.

It's too much, Chan is only human afterall, it's too much to be subjected to all these erotic noises and lewd expressions.

"God, Chris, will you just fucking put your dick in already?!" Chan really didn't notice he'd been fingering him for so long, too lost in all his reactions. He lifts his head up from Felix's neck, his expression dazed. "Don't we need lube? Or a condom? Or-"

"We don't need anything, you've stretched me enough for the next three weeks just put it in already!" he's hot when he's being a brat too. Does he just have too much sex appeal or is Chan just a weak virgin?

He obeys, positioning himself at Felix's entrance, muttering a quiet "tell me if you want me to stop", before pushing himself in. Felix is tight around him and while it made it harder to move it also put so much pressure on him it felt incredible. Felix's arms wrapped around Chan's neck once he was in completely and pulled him down into a kiss.

Chan started moving at a steady pace that kept getting faster until it had Felix screaming out his name, Chan loved it, he loved hearing this. He wished they went this far sooner because this feels absolutely incredible, he also knew he wouldn't be lasting too long but he didn't care. He'd go for another round, and another, and another until he collapses, just losing himself in Felix's body, and Felix's voice, and Felix's reactions, and everything about _Felix_ .

He was so in love with this boy it drove him mad.

Just as he felt the buildup before the climax he heard the front door open and a chorus of very familiar loud voices vibrated through the entire dorm. Chan had slowed down his movements, but didn't stop completely, now alert in case anyone tries to come and realizes the door is locked and both of them are missing.

"Shhh.. Keep going, don't worry" Felix whispered in his ear, pushing his hips to meet Chan's slow thrusts. He was going to obey, really, they're so close already and they'd come up with any random excuse later, but the sound of someone trying to turn the doorknob then asking out loud why it's locked made both of their moves come to a halt as they both glanced towards the door.

"Chan hyung! Why's the door locked?" a voice that belonged to Seungmin asked. Chan panicked.

"And where's Felix?" another voice, clearly belonging to Changbin asked. Chan double panicked. He looked down at Felix silently asking for help, Felix's expression was monotone and even a bit annoyed, he clearly wasn't going to offer any help. Matter of fact, he's going to do the exact opposite judging by the smirk that spread on his face.

He grabbed Chan's shoulders, and in one strong push, he flipped their positions over, Chan was under him and Felix was riding him. Chan's eyes went wide and he was trying not to make any unnecessary noises, but Felix wasn't having that. "Better give them an excuse and make them leave, daddy~" Felix whispered in Chan's ear and Chan felt he might faint, especially when Felix started riding him. He wasn't making any sounds, just slowly enjoying watching Chan fall apart underneath him.

"Chan hyung?! Did you die in there?!" Hyunjin's voice asked this time and he can hear loud knocking. "I thought your rule was no locking the doors!"

Felix started moving faster and Chan doesn't know how he's going to reply without moaning.

"Uh... Um... I... Uh..." his voice was shaky and unstable, just like his mind and thoughts right now. "I'm... Changing...?" was the best he could come up with despite the fact that he didn't sound sure of it.

"Changing?" came a voice that sounded very suspicious, definitely Jisung.

"Y-Yeah- OH GODDD~!" Felix slammed down a little too hard resulting in a very loud, very obvious moan from Chan and suddenly all noise from outside ceased. He heard footsteps walking away from the door but Felix didn't stop for a second.

"Felix... I'm going to cum.." Chan said in a quiet and strained voice, and Felix started moving faster. In a matter of seconds another moan broke out of Chan's throat as he came and his orgasm hit like a truck. His nails dug into Felix's thighs and Felix came soon after him, not bothering to keep his voice low, but that's just one of the many incredible things about him, isn't it?

Outside of the door in the living room, the rest weren't really having as good a time as the two of them.

"So... He's changing, huh?" Minho said, repeating the terrible excuse Chan gave them.

"Changing the arrangement of Felix's insides maybe" Changbin said irritated.

And only now did Jeongin realize that one morning he walked into the kitchen after waking up and found Chan and Felix making out on the counter was, in fact, not a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... This was a birthday gift for my best friend :')


End file.
